with you forever and more
by Miku-XD
Summary: take place right after zyuranger ep 43, Burai is death but Geki's still fighting, what would happen when his brother came to visit him...in his dreams !..I suck in summaries so...anyway just a little fluff story between the brothers... hope you would like it...it's my first fanfic ! don't be hard on me !


A/N: hi! This is my first story! A little one-shot between the Yamato brothers for the one whom like It. Take place right after Zyuranger ep 43 Hope you would like it! By the way, I own nothing! If it was mine, I will write the scenario for 38th super sentai team XD anyway, enjoy

Geki was exhausted, the battle had been hard and he really need a little rest, both physically than emotionally, He entered into is room and closed the door behind him, he fell on the bed not able to stay awake anymore, he immediately, fell asleep and slip into the world of dreams.

Geki woke up in a forest, the sun was high in the sky and the weather was perfect, not to hot, not to cold. Geki feels great and didn't want to move, this place remembered him something….or should he say…someone…..He didn't move, he just lies here a little while….Until he noticed than he was lying on a tree and not on his bed. Geki finally stand up a little confused. He remembered falling asleep and then…Was he dreaming? But this environment looks so…real! Just like the breeze he feels and who make him shivered a little….Then a music came from more far in the forest…It was a melody….a melody played by a….flute! More, Geki recognize that melody…but no one can play it except himself and…..No! It can be him….he was death….it's impossible! Geki, instinctively, followed the music to the musician and he know than he's probably dreaming but he want to believe his eyes just this this time because the musician was no one than Burai himself! Geki didn't know what to do…..He was tied up between be silent and continue to listen this beautiful music who can relax him in no time or jump on is older brother for a hug…..He just stay there staring at is Nii-san who died in his arm few days ago and who was now looking more alive than ever, playing that such pretty but sad melody. Geki was so lost in his trough than he didn't noticed than Burai have finished playing for a while and was now looking at him with a warm smile on his face. Without a word, he stands up to come over Geki and put him into a tight hug. Geki froze for only a second before he wrap is arm around his brother to return the hug. His eyes were wet with tears of joys.''Nii-san…is that…really you?'' Geki ask his voice full of emotion. ''Yes….yes Geki…it's me…and am proud of you, you know?'' Geki released Burai just a little to be able to look at him with a questioning look. Burai, who never stop smiling at his little brother, began to laugh before saying:

'' you didn't give up, even after my death, you'd continue fighting against Bandora and you've been able to comfort Ceasar…..You've been even able to combine my power to yours….I've been watching you from the land of death and I was really satisfied of what I have seen….You didn't cry my death more than it needs and you was able to put your pain in a corner to help my…no….our dragon and for that am proud of you. You really did deserve your statue as the leader Geki'' Burai was still smilling even brighter if it was possible.

Geki didn't know what to say…The fact than his older brother was proud of him make him so happy than no one can ever imagine but…..

''Are you okay little bro? '' Burai said as his smile slowly disappeared, he was now looking worried, ''Why are you crying?'' he asked as a single tear run down on Geki left cheek. Geki just whipped away the tear saying ''Don't worry Nii-san, am okay and what you just said make me happy like you couldn't imagine… it's just….I know than it's just a dream and then you will be gone at the second I will woke up…That all my imagination…in fact you're not really here…you're not saying this because you _think_ it, you're saying this because I _want _to hear it….and…..and….it's just…it's just…I…I….. Missed….. you ….so much'' Geki was now sobbing lightly. He want that to be real but it's not and he have to accept it…Burai was the one how seems confused now…he blink at his little brother before cutting Geki's chin to make an eyes contact with a hand and brushed his face gently with his thumb to wimp the tears away with the other hand. Burai smiled softly at him as he said '' I was so happy to see you again than I forgot to tell you how I've been able to enter in your dreams. You're right when you say than we're in your dream, but am real…am your real brother not an illusion from your mind, Clotho told me than I can make contact with you only cause as brothers, part of our minds is the same, and this part is the one who make the dreams…so I can enter in contact with you in your dreams…And what I did said earlier was what I was truly thinking…did I ever lied to you?'' Geki shake his head no ''Then you have no reason to doubt me no?'' Burai smile came back and Geki's sobs have stopped. He look at the smiling face of his older brother before he said '' so that mean…than all of this is true but it's happening in my dreams?'' Burai nods, Geki smiled at him before he ask '' Can you promise me something Nii-san?'' ''Sure''Burai answered back ''then, promise me than you would come see me in my dreams every time'' Geki said taking Burai's hands into his with hope in his eyes waiting for his Nii-san's answer. Burai ruffled Geki's hair playfully before saying '' of course little bro, I promise '' Geki's smile grown even bigger, he was now able to see his brother again everytime he fell asleep….He will probably began to sleep more than he need and Goushi will probably make him a speech about the fact than the team has to be ready for any sudden attack and then they will be in trouble if Geki was too tired to fight because he's sleep too much, but he didn't care, if it's make him able to be with his brother, he will take the risk. Geki noticed than the forest around him began to slowly disappear as well as Burai '' Nii-san!'' Geki shout ''shhhhh'' was Burai's reply, '' you're waken up, don't worry'' Burai seems calm but Geki want to stay with him a little longer '' but Nii-san….I can't stay with you a little more? Please!'' Geki begged '' I would like too, but our friends are needing you, you have to go, and don't worry I will always be with you everytime you use the Zyusoken and I promise to you than I will come back in your dreams, will see each other again soon… ''With that, Burai put something in Geki's hand, The Yamato prince looked down at the object, it was Burai's emerald, the one than he wore on his civilian uniform, ''Nii-san..'' Burai was now fuzzy to Geki but he know than he's smiling, he heard him say '' Keep this, it will prove than everything was true….see you soon little bro…I love you.''

It was he last words Geki heard before everything went all dark…..

He open his eyes to notice than he was back to his room, it was already the morning and he heard Dan calling him '' Geki wake up! Breakfast is served! I recommend you to hurry up before Boi eats everything! '' Geki just laugh and answered back '' Okay tell him to slow down cause am coming and I will give him as Tyranno's snack if I didn't find my plate '' He heard Dan laugh as he stand up from the bed, he was going to take a shower. But when he stands, he heard something felling to the ground. When he turn to see what was it, he's see than it was shining, when he look a little closer, he can see than it was a green rock and when he took it in his hand he can heard his brother last words

''See you soon little bro…I love you…''

Geki put the emerald into his fist near to his heart…so everything was real…..He smiled to himself whispering softly

''Nii-san….come back soon….I love you too''

_Fin_

**A/N: don't be hard on me, it's my first fanfic and am French so please apologies my grammatical errors.**

**All comments would be welcome ( except hate comments) **

**Hope you enjoyed **** R&R **

**-**_**Miku-XD**_


End file.
